


Dragons of Storybrooke

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Curses, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Friendship, Lies, Mega-Crossover, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past tragedy, Pop Culture, Road Trip, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Lily asks Emma to help her and her new friend Jake Long find his family after he's been trapped in the Land of Untold Stories for a decade. As Lily and Jake start to fall for each other, Lily's long-lost evil uncle who also has a bad history with Jake comes to town. Lily does not want to tell Jake the truth. Will she be able to keep it a secret until their adventure is over?





	Dragons of Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this story last year after rewatching American Dragon: Jake Long for the first time in a long time. I forgot how awesome that show was. It was a big part of my life just as Once Upon A Time was. I also had this crazy theory that the Dark Dragon from ADJL was Lily's father, but that was debunked by OUAT's series finale, obviously. So, I figured it would make more sense if DD was Maleficent's brother. They do look a lot alike.
> 
> I do not own Once Upon A Time or American Dragon: Jake Long or any movies, TV shows, or books I may reference. The only thing I do own is the plot and the fact that Maleficent and Dark Dragon will be brother/sister (and the Dark Dragon's true name and human form).

The month following the Black Fairy's defeat was peaceful. A welcome change to Storybrooke. The dwarves were still on the alert for intruders, and they started regrowing more mini beanstalks from the bean Killian grabbed from the beanstalk once its' powers regenerated. Once the curse of the town line was broken, the inhabitants of Storybrooke started venturing out into the real world, but they always came back. Storybrooke was home, after all.

Emma sat down at a table at Granny's. The diner was half-empty and a little quieter than usual. Emma smiled and looked around until she heard the door swing open and her friend Lily walked in.

"Lily!" Emma called her over and stood up.

Lily smiled broadly and headed over to Emma. They hugged. "Hey! Oh, I've missed you."

"I missed you, too." Emma said. They sat down.

"Oh yeah, sorry I missed your wedding and everything that happened after." Lily said sincerely.

Emma chuckled softly. "It's okay. So, any luck finding your father yet?"

Lily sighed. "No. We tried a locator spell on my eggshell, but it just lead back to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emma said sincerely.

"It's okay." Lily shrugged. "I'm patient."

"So, what have you been up to these last few months, besides looking for your father?" Emma asked.

"I made a new friend." Lily said. "His name is Jake Long."

"Oh. I'm guessing he's not from the Enchanted Forest." Emma replied.

Lily shook her head. "No, he's from here- New York City."

"Wait, how did you two meet? No one can leave Storybrooke." Emma furrowed her brow in confusion.

"He came from the Land of Untold Stories." Lily explained.

_A few months ago..._

_Lily flew high over the forest near Storybrooke. She was getting used to being a dragon and actually really liked flying around at night. She felt alive and free. Lily flew towards the town line and noticed a dark figure in front of her heading in the same direction. She looked close and saw that it was a Chinese dragon with wings and hair on its' head. Lily floated in midair to observe this dragon, who stopped where the town line was and tried to continue flying, but was stopped by a force field. The dragon suddenly roared in rage and anguish and sliced down a tree with its' tail, then floated down to earth._

_Lily flew over to where the dragon might have landed. A Chinese-American man sat on the fallen tree log with his head in his hands. Lily let out a low grumble to get his attention and landed softly on the ground. The man looked up and gasped in surprise at her and stood up. Lily detransformed back into a human._

_"Hey." Lily greeted. "You okay?"_

_"Uh, yeah." The man replied. "Are there other dragons here?"_

_"Well, just my mom." Lily replied. She held out her hand. "Lily Page."_

_"Jake Long." Jake introduced._

_Lily noticed Jake spoke with a heavy New York accent. "I haven't seen you around here before. Did you come from the Land of Untold Stories?"_

_"Yep." Jake nodded and sat back down on the log and sighed. "I was there for a decade. I'm finally outta dat place only to be trapped again."_

_Lily bowed her head in sympathy and sat next to him. "I'm so sorry. Where were you trying to get to?"_

_"New York City." Jake replied. "I was tricked into the Land of Untold Stories."_

_"Yikes. Was it by someone you knew?" Lily asked._

_Jake's eyes darkened. "Yes. Someone I hope you'll never meet. The Dark Dragon."_

_"Oh." Lily nodded._

_Jake took a deep breath. "So, Lily, I don't suppose you know any other way off this island?"_

_"There isn't." Lily replied honestly. "I'm sorry."_

_"Aw, man." Jake sighed and slumped his shoulders._

"And we've been friends ever since." Lily said.

"Wow, I'm sorry that happened to him." Emma replied. "You know, Regina did lift the curse on the town line. He can go to New York now and find his family."

"That's true. Actually, we could really use your help." Lily said. "You are good at finding people."

"Of course." Emma smiled. "I do kind of owe it to you. I kind of screwed you over..."

Lily scoffed and shook her head. "I'm over that. Besides, it was really Isaac who messed things up to make for a more 'interesting story'."

"Still..." Emma shrugged. "So, this Dark Dragon, what do you know about him?"

"Just what Jake told me about him: he is pure evil, he's hardly ever in his human form, but when he is, he is about six feet tall, short, dark brown hair, dark eyes, and a slightly hooked nose. His dragon form has black scales, a purple underbelly, spikes, horns, and talons. Jake and his late fiancee trapped the Dark Dragon in a dragon temple that was sucked into a vortex, but he managed to escape."

"So, where is he now?"

XXX

Maleficent walked into the living room of her house. She summoned her staff when she saw a tall man in his 40s standing in front of the fireplace.

"Hello, sis." The man greeted.

"Apophis. What are you doing here?" Maleficent growled. She glared at him with distaste.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other." Apophis replied. "I got sucked into a vortex and you were cursed for almost thirty years. I know you have a daughter..."

"You stay away from my daughter. You hear me?" Maleficent demanded.

"Fine. I'll stay out of your way so long as you stay out of mine." Apophis replied, calmly. "I have plans. All I ask is you don't interfere or ruin them."

"What plans?" Maleficent asked.

Apophis grinned wickedly. "You'll find out soon enough."

Maleficent watched as he exited her house and transformed into a large, black and purple dragon with horns and flew off.


End file.
